I have joined Judith Burstyn's laboratory but have not yet picked a topic for my thesis research. The Burstyn laboratory studies sensory heme proteins including the NO receptor, soluble guanylyl cyclase, the CO receptor, CooA and heme-regulated cystathionine beta synthase. In addition to studying the function of these proteins, the Burstyn laboratory is also designing sensors for various chemical and biochemical applications. My "starter" project has been to synthesize new monomers for use in ethylene-sensing polymer films. During the course of the summer, I will explore the various research areas in more detail and I will present a proposal for my thesis research to the group. [unreadable] [unreadable]